1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to launch abort systems for space vehicles. More specifically, the invention is a multi-functional, annular fairing that couples a launch abort motor to a space vehicle in order to efficiently transfer launch inertial loads; to protect the space vehicle from induced environments and external threats such as impacts, pressure, acoustic and thermal loads; and to provide an efficient aerodynamic shape to the space vehicle and the abort configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Launch abort systems are incorporated into space launch systems when there is a high-value payload module (e.g., manned module, high-value hardware, radioactive or toxic payload, etc.) mounted atop a rocket propulsion system. The typical launch abort system includes a solid-surface or open framework vertical tower mounted on top of the payload. That is, the payload must support weight of the tower/launch abort system as well as bending loads generated by the tower/launch abort system. The vertical tower supports a solid fuel launch abort motor and exhaust nozzles that are canted at some angle relative to the motor's centerline. The angle is selected to optimize launch abort thrust, while accounting for impulse load requirements as well as plume aero-heating impingement effects. Once a good/nominal launch (provided by the main rocket propulsion system) has been achieved, the launch abort system is jettisoned with the launch abort motor remaining unused. The mass/inertial, acoustic and drag loads produced by prior art, tower-type launch abort systems are considerable and must be accounted for when designing the main rocket propulsion system even though the launch abort system will never make the journey into space.